Suki da!
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Hidup Chanyeol yang damai berubah saat seorang bocah mencegatnya sepulang sekolah. "Aku suka padamu!" … bocah yang malang. - ChanBaek!AU / Kid!Baekhyun


Langkah kakinya berhenti, tawanya berhenti, dunianya berhenti. Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam bagai pesawat jatuh, mata hitamnya memandang bingung pada objek tiga dimensi unyu mematahkan iman.

Lengan pendek, sepatu biru bergambar tokoh kartun _larva_, ransel merah, mata sipit pipi gembul dan aroma stoberi. Bocah SD yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dadanya menghadang Chanyeol sepulang sekolah.

"Hei… anak manis, apa kamu tersesat?"

Kim Jongin bertanya dengan lengan kanan yang masih tersampir wajar di bahu kanan Chanyeol. Entah ilusi atau bukan tapi Chanyeol merasa melihat percikan tidak suka dari si 'anak manis'.

Ah, sudah pasti itu ilusi. Atau imajinasi semata. Atau trik kamera dengan sudut dan pencahayaan sempurna. Chanyeol geleng-geleng. Tidak mungkin 'kan bocah suci nan lugu menyukai preman seperti—

"Aku suka padamu!"

Bocah stoberi memandang Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku suka Chanyeol!"

… bocah yang malang.

* * *

><p><strong>Character(s) © God<strong>

**Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun (selain kepuasan pribadi) dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**17 y.o!Chanyeol, 10 y.o!Baekhyun**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki da! (I Like You!)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Dia masih disitu, tidak?"<p>

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Chanyeol bersembunyi di semak-semak seperti penguntit. Seragamnya mirip korban perang, rambutnya lebih parah lagi. Ada lebam di pipi kanan dan lengan kiri, habis berkelahi sampai busuk.

Kim Jongin yang penampilannya tak berbeda dari Chanyeol tertawa sampai berguling sambil memegangi perut. "Yang benar saja! Seorang Park Chanyeol yang barusan menghajar segepok sampah takut pada bocah?!"

"Diam, brengsek! Kuhajar kau!"

"Hei bocah~ Pangeranmu disini~"

Secepat cahaya Chanyeol menarik leher Jongin dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan tisu. "Kau tidak setia kawan sekali!"

Jongin terbatuk-batuk heboh, "Sialan kau. Bocahmu itu masih disana."

Chanyeol menengok dari celah semak, menemukan bocah SD tempo hari masih menunggu di ayunan taman bermain, "Astaga, apa dia tidak tahu cara membaca jarum jam? Harusnya jam segini anak SD sudah ada di rumah!"

"Mana kutahu, bodoh! Ya sudah, aku duluan saja. Kyungsoo-ku menunggu." Jongin berdiri sambil cengar-cengir.

"Jangan biarkan Baekhyun-mu menunggu juga, loh."

Dan sebelah sepatu Chanyeol yang melayang mengiringi kepergian Kim Jongin.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu menghela napas. Sudah tiga hari dia begini. Bersembunyi seperti maling ayam demi menghindari seonggok bocah bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Orang bilang dunia sudah gila, kini Chanyeol tahu mengapa demikian. Contoh saja, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah putih macam malaikat surga jatuh cinta pada tiang listrik jejadian berkedok preman macam dirinya? Chanyeol sungguh tak habis pikir. Lagipula, kapan mereka pernah bertemu? Seingatnya tiga hari yang lalu adalah pertemuan yang pertama.

Apa Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Lubang hidung Chanyeol mulai membesar. "_Hah, anak kecil saja bisa suka padaku. Harusnya gadis-gadis seksi di sekolah lebih peka." _

Deritan besi berkarat membuat ukuran hidung Chanyeol kembali ke semula. Mata besarnya mengintip awas, dilihatnya sosok mungil imut-imut turun dari ayunan kemudian mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh area taman bermain. Reflek Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi.

Sosok kecil itu nampak kecewa. Sinar oranye senja jatuh ke rambut cokelat tua si bocah yang memeriksa arloji.

"Ternyata dia bisa membaca jam." Gumam Chanyeol sementara objek pengamatannya beranjak dari sana.

Menunggu dalam detak jantung yang lamban, tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan. Chanyeol mendesah lega kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Chanyeol duduk di ayunan Baekhyun hingga petang menjelang.

.

.

.

Detik berlalu, hari berganti. Terus dan terus, setiap pulang sekolah Chanyeol selalu berurusan dengan maniak-maniak sekolah tetangga ataupun preman bayaran bersama Jongin. Terus dan terus pula, senja menemaninya pulang dan bersembunyi di balik semak. Menantikan Byun Baekhyun beranjak dari ayunan besi yang berderit-derit.

"Kupikir bocah itu akan menyerah. Ini 'kan cuma cinta monyet, bocah mana yang tahan."

Tapi Chanyeol salah.

Karena di hari ke-dua belas, Baekhyun masih disana, menunggunya seperti pohon-pohon akasia menanti burung gereja kembali untuk mengistirahatkan sayap-sayapnya yang lelah.

Terkadang Baekhyun akan menunggu sembari membaca, atau sambil menjilati es krim merah muda. Lima hari pertama Chanyeol mulai mencari jalan lain menuju rumah, tapi ketika dua hari kemudian Chanyeol menemukannya, sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu memintanya untuk tetap melewati jalur biasa, bersembunyi seperti biasa hingga Baekhyun pulang.

Ya, bisa dibilang Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Dia itu 'kan masih kecil, dan kebiasaan baru Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di ayunan adalah karena anak itu menyukai Chanyeol. Kalau sampai ada penculik atau penjual organ manusia melihat Baekhyun sendirian dan lalu dia hilang, Chanyeol tidak mau disalahkan.

Hari ke-lima belas, Chanyeol pulang tanpa Jongin. _Partner in crime_-nya itu mendadak terserang flu berat hingga tidak bisa sekolah. Chanyeol memandang jauh menembus awan komulunimbus yang menghitam. Mendung. Chanyeol tidak bawa payung.

Bel penanda sekolah berakhir berteriak nyaring. Chanyeol berlari kesetanan menerobos gerombolan siswi. _Jangan hujan, jangan hujan, jangan hujan jangan hujan jangan hu—_

"Ck, sialan."

Yang menyambut Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah adalah tetes-tetes air berlomba menyentuh bumi. Terasa sakit bila menghantam kulit dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar dalam gedung sekolah.

Sampai kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu…

"… Si bocah."

Ia tak mengerti mengapa darah di kepalanya serasa meluncur bebeas ke ujung kaki, membuat jantungnya berdebum-debum layaknya genderang. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa gelisah.

"Jangan bilang dia menungguku sambil hujan-hujanan."

Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyurnya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia tak peduli tubuhnya basah, atau esoknya ia terkena flu seperti Jongin. Ia tak peduli segalanya karena di dalam pikiran Chanyeol sekarang terputar nama Baekhyun. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

Chanyeol menyusuri jalan yang ia hapal mati, melihat semak tempat persembunyiannya rusak akibat kombinasi sempurna hujan deras dan angin kencang. Ia melihat ke taman bermain, pada perosotan biru, jungkat-jungkit tua, dan ayunan besi yang basah.

Dia melihat Baekhyun.

Berdiri memeluk dirinya sendiri, basah kuyup. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Melihatnya saja membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

"Dasar bocah bodoh!"

Kakinya hendak melangkah, tapi decitan ban mobil mewah mendahului. Dari dalam kendaraan itu keluar seorang pria paruh baya terbalut jas hitam, membawa payung merah dan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Si bocah menolak sentuhan pria itu hingga Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau dia mungkin penculik. Namun kemudian Chanyeol mendengar samar si pria berkata 'ayo pulang', dan 'tuan muda'. Lalu Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Tidak mau! Chanyeol belum datang!"

Rasanya ada yang menusuk ulu hati Chanyeol hingga berdarah-darah.

Laki-laki itu menggendong Baekhyun dengan paksa. Sang bocah berontak, tapi apalah arti pukulan ringan dari anak kecil yang lemah karena kedinginan. Pria dengan jas hitam terlihat cemas, gerakannya tergesa-gesa hingga Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol mengejar mobil yang melaju kencang. Matanya perih oleh air langit tapi kakinya tak pernah lelah. Ia terus mengikuti mobil itu hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah, daerah yang tidak Chanyeol kenal.

"Apa ini rumah Baekhyun?"

Ia tak bisa bertanya, karena Baekhyun digendong masuk rumah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol merasa dialah orang paling brengsek di dunia.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit secepat ia tenggelam. Esoknya Chanyeol benar-benar flu hingga ia disemprot kata-kata pedas sepanjang hari oleh kakaknya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah, walaupun terlambat tapi setidaknya masih bisa ikut pelajaran terakhir.

Sekalian melihat Baekhyun. Siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol mendapati bocah bodoh itu duduk manis diatas ayunan….

… Tapi Baekhyun tidak datang.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga, bocah."

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa kecewa.

Ia mengusap hidung merahnya, menahan sakit kepala lalu menjejak jalanan yang sama saat Chanyeol mengejar mobil hitam yang membawa Baekhyun.

Ia menyusuri jalan beraspal sambil berharap kalau Baekhyun tidak akan sakit. Dia bocah jagoan, dia kuat menunggu Chanyeol di tengah hujan dan seharusnya penyakit seperti apapun akan enggan mendekati bocah stoberi itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol harus merasa kecewa.

Karena saat Baekhyun bergelung dalam kursi hangat di beranda rumah mewahnya yang serupa istana-istana Eropa, saat pakaian tebal berlapis membungkus tubuh mungilnya, saat ia membaca aritmatika dengan hidung semerah ceri dan empat pelayan di kanan-kirinya, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun telah sakit. Flu yang lebih parah dari apa yang Chanyeol alami.

Pemuda itu bersandar pada tembok di samping gerbang, enggan tinggal tapi juga tak sudi meninggalkan. Dia hanya diam disana, memandang dedaunan _maple_ kuning yang jatuh. Yang membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa Baekhyun harus diam di luar rumah.

"Aku mau keluar." Suara cempreng Baekhyun yang serak tertangkap cuping telinga Chanyeol, seakan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda. Anda sedang sakit." Itu suara pria kemarin. Chanyeol menyesal sempat menuduhnya penculik.

"Aku mau keluar."

Chanyeol terkikik geli, "Dasar bocah keras kepala."

"Tuan muda, saya sudah membiarkan Anda menikmati pemandangan alam terbuka dengan kondisi tidak sehat. Mohon jangan meminta hal yang semakin menyulitkan Anda."

"Tapi aku mau keluar."

"Tuan muda…"

"Aku harus menunggunya."

Chanyeol beku. _Hatinya beku. Dunianya beku._

"Tuan muda, tolong perhatikan kondisi Anda. Jika Tuan dan Nyonya pulang, Anda harus menyambutnya dengan keadaan sehat."

"Lalu kapan mereka pulang?" suara Baekhyun terdengar rapuh, serapuh sayap kupu-kupu yang patah.

"I-itu… tuan muda—"

"Kapan mereka pulang? Sudah hampir tiga bulan dan mereka bahkan melewatkan ulangtahunku. Aku ragu apa mereka masih mengingatku atau tidak."

"Tuan muda, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku bicara apa adanya!" Baekhyun menangis. _Menangis_. Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya menangis. Tapi mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hati Chanyeol serasa diiris-iris.

"Aku… _hiks_, aku mau bertemu Chanyeol…"

"_Astaga, bocah bodoh! Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu dan kau masih mau menemuiku?!"_

"Biarkan aku… _hiks_—bertemu dengannya."

"Tuan muda, orang yang Anda cari tidak pernah datang. Tolong mengertilah."

"Dia selalu lewat jalan itu…" suara Baekhyun bergetar, pilu diantara dedaunan jatuh memeluk gravitasi, "… dia pasti datang, aku yakin."

Chanyeol berlari pulang. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan pipinya basah.

.

.

_Sudah berapa lama kau mengamatiku, bocah?_

.

.

"Satu bulan, kurang lebih." kata bibi penjual roti di seberang taman bermain. "Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun biasa membeli roti dan menghabiskannya di taman bermain—tepat di ayunan itu."

Ayunan yang sama tempatnya menunggu Chanyeol.

"_Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya…"_

"Dia anak yang baik, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak punya teman, dia selalu terlihat sendirian. Ah, apa kau temannya?"

"Tidak, Bi. Aku hanya…" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "… seorang penggemar."

Chanyeol keluar dari toko dan melangkah menuju lapangan basket sepi di sebelah taman bermain. Chanyeol sadar, selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan apapun dalam hidupnya. Seperti—Chanyeol hanya melihat sekilas kemudian berpaling tak peduli karena itu bukanlah urusannya.

"_Kenapa aku tak menyadarimu, Baekhyun?"_

Ia men-_dribble _bola oranye dengan pelan. Sebelum Baekhyun menyatakan suka padanya, Chanyeol sering bermain bersama Jongin dan teman-teman basket jalanan. Fokus Chanyeol melanglang buana hingga _three point shoot _yang biasa ia lakukan dengan mudah kini berakhir mengecewakan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di lapangan basket, panas menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Ponsel Chanyeol berkedip, menampilkan nama Jongin dan pesan singkat '_Kenapa kau bolos tidak mengajakku, hah?!'_

Masa bodoh dengan Jongin. Chanyeol sedang galau.

Gara-gara seorang bocah sepuluh tahun menginfeksi hidupnya yang damai.

Hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan; duduk di ayunan, menunggu dalam diam.

Ia tertawa miris, nyaris gila. Baekhyun si bocah keras kepala itu mampu menunggunya lima jam sehari dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak kuat menunggu lebih dari enam puluh menit. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu mengapa hati Baekhyun sekuat baja.

Karena ia telah terbiasa menunggu berbulan-bulan, menanti orangtuanya pulang.

Tapi mereka tak pernah datang.

Lalu apa bedanya Chanyeol dengan mereka? Yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang peduli, yang menunggu dalam sepi dan berharap sia-sia.

Dia memang brengsek.

Dan setelah semua itu dia baru sadar sekarang. Bahkan saat menyatakan perasaan, saat membaca buku atau memakan es krim, ataupun saat duduk manis diatas ayunan berderit menunggu Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tak pernah tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Yah, bisa dibilang dia agak sulit bersosialisasi."

Esoknya Chanyeol mengunjungi sekolah Baekhyun, mencoba memahami bocah stroberi yang mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini dengan bertanya pada guru.

"Baekhyun anak yang cerdas, jauh melampaui teman-temannya. Mungkin itulah mengapa pemikirannya lebih dewasa." Ibu guru itu menghela napas.

"Aku pernah menugaskan kelasnya untuk membentuk kelompok dan Baekhyun tertinggal sendiran. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang mau sekelompok dengannya, dan anak itu bilang ia tak butuh kelompok karena dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri. Sejak saat itu teman-temannya makin menjauhi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu sebelum guru yang nampak bersimpati pada Baekhyun itu menanyakan perihal dirinya. Sepanjang jalan ia menunduk, rasanya sedih. Sedih sekali tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sedih. Kakinya tiba di taman bermain dan Chanyeol duduk di ayunan yang sama.

Hari ini pun Baekhyun tidak datang. Apa kondisinya semakin parah?

Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk kembali ke rumah Baekhyun, ia tak ingin mendengar anak itu menangis lagi—rasanya seperti itu bukanlah Baekhyun-_nya _yang setegar karang. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengecewakan anak itu. Sedari awal, Chanyeol memang brengsek tapi dia tidak bisa melihat anak seperti Baekhyun menangis untuknya.

Karena itulah, Chanyeol berlari pergi saat Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya, agar bocah itu tidak perlu kecewa akan jawaban Chanyeol. Karena itulah, ia bersembunyi di balik semak, agar Baekhyun tidak kecewa melihatnya babak belur sehabis berkelahi. Karena itulah…

Chanyeol akan menunggu disini, agar Baekhyun tidak kecewa saat ia kembali.

.

.

.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak meladeni preman sebelah lagi. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pensiun."

Jawaban _absurd_ Chanyeol membuat Jongin melongo.

"Oi, brengsek, kau tidak korslet sehabis demam 'kan."

"Jongin," Chanyeol menatapnya seakan ia adalah orang paling sengsara di seluruh dunia, "aku berhenti. Jangan libatkan aku lagi. Kumohon."

Jongin tak bisa berkata tidak.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Aku tahu mengapa. Sana pergi, aku dan Sehun akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggumu dan si bocah stroberi."

Chanyeol memandangnya penuh terima kasih hingga Jongin harus menendang pemuda itu kembali ke realita.

Dan disinilah dia, di bawah naungan langit biru musim gugur. Menatap tak percaya pada objek manis diatas ayunan familiar.

"Baekhyun…?"

Sosok itu menoleh, dan dunia mendadak jadi indah.

"Chanyeol!"

Si bocah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, matanya berbinar-binar seakan menemukan harta karun paling berharga. Baekhyun menubruk Chanyeol, memeluk erat lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun sehangat ini, selembut ini, semanis ini, sedekat ini.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang begitu halus, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, bocah."

.

.

Matahari hampir bertukar _shift _dengan bulan, membuatnya mengoles cat oranye pada langit senja. Dua ayunan bersisian yang biasanya hanya terisi satu, kini penuh tak lagi punya tempat kosong.

"Aku mau datang kemarin," kata Baekhyun, sepelan angin sore itu, "tapi kata mereka aku masih demam, tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Pasti kau bosan sekali." Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hobi barunya.

"Bosan sekali, aku tak bisa menunggu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak, hatinya serasa dicubit.

"Baekhyun…" panggilnya, "…sejak kapan kau suka padaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatapnya lama dengan mata cokelat sipitnya yang membuat Chanyeol mendadak salah tingkah.

"Aku selalu melihat Chanyeol disana." tunjuknya pada lapangan basket, "Chanyeol jago sekali, Chanyeol yang paling hebat. Lalu aku melihat Chanyeol melompat untuk melakukan _dunk_, tinggi sekali…"

Baekhyun bersemu, "… aku seperti melihat ada sayap di punggung Chanyeol dan aku langsung jatuh cinta."

_Manis. Manis manis manis manis_—_gaaah_! Wajah Chanyeol terasa sepanas neraka.

"T-tapi," Chanyeol berdeham, menyembunyikan percikan kembang api di hatinya. "Aku ini biasa-biasa saja, Baekhyun. Aku sering berkelahi, sering bolos, aku tidak suka belajar dan aku tidak kaya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kau sukai, karena kau sudah punya segalanya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Ada satu yang Chanyeol punya dan aku tidak."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu dalam kebingungan, "Apa itu?"

Si bocah memandang langit, jauh melampaui segala hal yang bisa Chanyeol bayangkan.

"Kebebasan."

Chanyeol terpesona…

"Chanyeol punya sayap untuk terbang."

… pada mata Baekhyun, hidungnya, bibirnya, lengan-lengan pendeknya, rambutnya, semuanya tentang Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu basket, agar kau juga punya sayap dan bisa terbang bersamaku."

_Chanyeol jatuh cinta._

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa… tapi kau terlalu pendek, bocah!"

Baekhyun merengut, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti sementara Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Itu ekspresi Baekhyun yang lain, tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol sudah menjawabku."

Chanyeol bersumpah—walau sangat sebentar, ia dapat melihat senyuman pertama Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama."

Dan ia berjanji akan menjaga bocah stroberi ini di sisinya, membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia, mengajarinya kebebasan hingga suatu saat ia mampu membalas perasaan Baekhyun untuknya.

.

.

"_Aku suka Chanyeol!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku juga menyukaimu, Baekhyun._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Maaf udah bikin Chanyeol pedo wkwk ._. /dihajar massa/**

**Ini fic terakhir dari saya sebelum hiatus :D **

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai ketemu lain waktu ^^

好きだ 3

**[Kim]**


End file.
